In goggles used for the purpose of protection against dust and the like while skiing or snow boarding, doing motor sports, doing water sports such as canoeing, or in factories, a goggle frame have a cushion member on a wearer's face-side surface (hereinafter referred to as a face-side surface) in order to give a comfortable contact to a wearer's face.
This type of conventional goggles in general has a cushion member undetachably glued to a frame of a goggle body. One exception is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,751, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference. In this prior art specification, a cushion member with a plate-like carrier strip having projecting nibs on its outer face and a spongy strip adhered to an inner face of the carrier strip is detachably attached to a face-side surface of the goggle frame by means of an engagement between the projecting nibs and their counter-holes provided on the face-side surface of the goggle frame.
In the foregoing US patent specification, the cushion member is made up with two sections; one comes in contact with a wearer's brow, and the other comes in contact with the wearer's cheekbones. The two sections cannot be handled as one unit, which therefore causes troublesomeness in attachment, removal and/or replacement.
In addition to it, since the cushion member is made up with the carrier strip and the spongy strip adhered thereto, it is not suitable for washing because washing is liable to damage the carrier strip and/or cause the carrier and spongy strips to separate from each other.
Furthermore, absence of the cushion member at both right and left lateral sides (hereinafter referred to as lateral sides) of the goggle frame (portions corresponding to a wearer's temples) allows air to flow in and out more than necessary and a reliable airtightness cannot be obtained.
Moreover, the engagement between the frame and the cushion member is obtained with the nibs and the counter-holes, or a pair of fabric fasteners provided on the frame and the carrier strip shown in FIG. 5 of the US patent. In either case, the engagement is given only with engaging members provided on the face-side surface of the frame and the outer face of the carrier strip opposing thereto. As a result, the attachment between the frame and the cushion member is not sufficiently reliable, and the cushion member is prone to come off or get out of position when having an impact, for example, because of a wearer's falling down.